Wicked
by Ren Ichimoku fan1
Summary: A challenge fanfic, please enjoy, there isn't much plot, but I still hope it's enjoyable. Not for Blaine fans, sorry... Please read and review.


Name: Kelly

Series: Glee

Characters: Sebastian x Kurt, Jeff x Nick, Sam, Blaine.

Warnings: Romance, Fluffy beyond Fluffiness, Drama (This is Glee for Goodnes sake)

Theme: Opera

Words required: Cup, Eyeliner, Fork.

Chapter one: Opera Tickets

''You seem very excited today.'' Jeff said, as Kurt, Nick and he were having lunch at the Dalton cafeteria. ''I am. Blaine and I are going on a very special date. We're going to see an opera version of Wicked tomorrow evening. We ordered our tickets online this morning.'' Kurt explained, before quickly looking over at Blaine who was having lunch with some other Warblers, before turning back to Nick and Jeff. ''I look forward to it.'' he added.

''That's awesome, you love Wicked.'' Nick said, as Jeff merely nodded, taking a sip from his juice. ''I do.'' Kurt said, as he gathered his stuff. ''Where are you going?'' Nick asked. ''To the library, I need to work on my report for History.'' Kurt replied. ''Why not ask Sebastian for help? He's good at history.'' Nick said. ''He's good at creating a history of him banging random people.'' Kurt scoffed as he got up, but then proceeded to bump against someone's chest. When he looked up, it turned out that he had collided with Sebastian Smythe.

''Just my luck.'' he muttered under his breath. ''Watch where you are walking, Lady-face.'' Sebastian scolded. Kurt rolled his eyes, before waving his goodbyes at his friends before heading over to library. ''Isn't he in a foul mood. Can't say I blame him for that, though. At least, not today.'' Sebastian said, as he took Kurt's former seat.

''What do you mean? He's elated, because Blaine and him are going to an opera perfomance of wicked.'' Nick said, confused to why Sebastian said Kurt had been in a foul mood. Sebastian nearly choked on his coffee, but managed his posture again after a few coughs. ''They are headed where now? You mean... That lousy excuse of a human being... he didn't tell Kurt about what he did?'' Sebastian seemed upset.

''Seb, what are you talking about?'' Nick asked. ''Nothing.'' Sebastian grouched. But before Nick could ask more, Jeff turned to him, as he cutely pouted, blinked a few times and said, ''We need some more drinks. Could you fetch us some?'' Nick nodded, and left. ''If I'm right, you are talking about Blaine cheating on Kurt, am I correct?'' Jeff asked, as Nick was headed towards the counter to get their drinks. ''You know already? Why haven't you told Kurt then?'' Sebastian asked.

''I didn't. I had a theory, and you just confirmed that. Are you the one he cheated with? Because if that is so, I'll lose every ounce of respect I have for you.'' Jeff said. ''Well played.'' Sebastian told him. ''I know. So, did you or did you not?'' Jeff asked impatiently. ''I did not. Despite my chase after Blaine, I never took it seriously enough to break that bond they had. And now that he's single, he isn't that interesting anymore. Too bad for Kurt though, this is going to break him when he finds out.'' Sebastian said.

''Yeah, it is.'' Jeff nodded along. ''He already hates me, so might as well deliver the bad news.'' Sebastian said. ''You are tactless, Seb. He doesn't need to hear it from someone else, he needs to hear it from Blaine. Do you think he would believe you after all your bullying?'' Jeff asked. ''It's called teasing. And I highly doubt Blaine is going to tell him. It doesn't even look like he feels bad.'' Sebastian said, as he and Jeff looked at Blaine, whom laughed about some joke someone had made.

''So, why don't you tell him? He trusts you.'' Sebasatian added, as they turned back to their conversation. ''I can't. First of all, I don't know the entire story, and second, I can't handle him being that devasted. You're a jerk, so it's easy for you. But that's also, why I kinda don't want you to it.'' Jeff replied. Sebastian's face turned to a weird expression, one Jeff couldn't place. ''It's not as easy as you think it is.'' Sebastian said, just before Nick returned with Jeff's drink ''Thank you, darling.'' Jeff said, pecking Nick's cheek. Jeff couldn't help but notice Sebastian blushed at this particular action.

Later that day, Kurt found himself smiling as Blaine and him were making homework at the Hummel-Hudson-Evans household. ''I told Jeff and Nick we're going to that opera. I really look forward to it.'' Kurt said, laying his pencil down. ''Oh, cool.'' Blaine commented, not bothering to look up. ''I love you.'' Kurt said, attempting to make iddle chatter. Before Blaine could reply, they heard the sound of a door being opened, and Sam, being just in boxers entered the kitchen.

''Manners, Samuel. We have a guest you know.'' Kurt said. Sam looked up, to see who it was, only to get an angry expression on his face as he realised it was Blaine of all people. ''What the hell are you doing here? Kurt, haven't you dumped his sorry ass yet?'' Sam demanded to know. Blaine seemed startled, as Kurt was outright confused. ''I beg your pardon. I was under the assumption you didn't mind Blaine at all, and as far as I know, we're still seeing eachother. What has gotten into you, Sam?'' he asked.

''What has gotten into me? Kurt, don't you know? This guy cheated by sticking his tongue into Dave's mouth. And it wasn't just kissing, though I don't even want to know the details.'' Sam said, and by now Blaine seemed petrified, as Kurt turned to him angrily. ''You've done what? Blaine, why?'' he asked. ''H-how do you know he isn't lying?'' Blaine dared to ask, and Sam seemed ready to strangle him right here, right now.

''Sam doesn't lie, he really, really sucks at it. It's a perk I appreciate, Blaine.'' Kurt said sternly. ''Sam, please let us be.'' he added. ''Sorry, dude, can't. In case you murder hobbit over here, I should help you erase the evidence.'' Sam said, gaining an angry look from the hobbit, but somehow, he didn't seem impressed by Blaine's glare.

Kurt crossed his arms, as he gave Blaine a look. ''Are you even going to explain yourself, or are I going to have to make you tell me?'' Kurt asked, using a demanding tone. ''Explain, what is there to explain? I just told you what happened?'' Sam said experated. ''Samuel, please.'' Kurt said, as Blaine paled. ''Samuel here is right, but... alcohol...'' Blaine tried. Kurt raised his eyebrow, before silently heading towards the door. As he opened it, he turned to Blaine and only said, ''Out.''

''Kurt, I..'' Blaine tried. ''Out.'' Kurt repeated, even more stern then before. Blaine slowly got up, still looking at Kurt as if this was a joke, and nothing had happened. ''We may attend the same school, but I'll avoid you as much as possible. I can't garantuee your safety however, but won't tell the others. Shame on you, Blaine, and shame on me for wasting time upon you.'' Kurt told him. ''Kurt, we can still make it work.'' Blaine tried. ''No, you can not. You heard the man, get going, and stay gone.'' Sam said, while guiding Blaine out, before pushing him out the Hummel-Hudson rescidence.

''You okay, mate?'' he asked when he re-entered the room again, and spotted Kurt cuddled on the couch. ''I suppose so. I want to watch my feel-good movie?'' ''You are watching Saw, because you want to imagine how to get away with destroying someone's life, right?'' Sam asked. ''Prinses Aurora, same effect, but whatever, Saw will do.'' Kurt said. ''Nah, let's watch something else instead.'' Sam opted for something more cheerful.

The next day, Blaine found himself with those (now) useless tickets. As he pondered on what to do with them, he found himself seated acros from Sebastian Smyth, offering the very tickets to the taller singer. ''And why exactly would I attend with you?'' Sebastian asked, emphesizing his disgust on the word you. Subconsiously, he crossed his arms to acknowledge the fact he didn't remotely liked Blaine anymore.

''But I don't want these tickets to go to waste, and Kurt doesn't want to see me anymore, like at all! I can't return these to him.'' Blaine whined, perhaps borderline wailing. ''If I hand these to him, then will you stop pestering me with you very excistence.'' Sebastian asked, before adding, ''Of course you won't, but I get a thrill about rubbing in Hummel's face that he lost your sorry ass.''

''Tell him that I still love him.'' Blaine said, as he handed the opera tickets to the taller student. ''I'm not your messenger boy. Use some other minion for that.'' Sebastian commented, taking the tickets, before leaving. Why in the world has he chased after this dweeb before? Other then having a decent ass, he didn't posses any good qualities or character. Blaine was just a tiny hobbit with a devil alike personality, He may have appeared as an innocent student, almost with a halo, but he might as well trade that in for a pitchfork, with his size most likely a regular fork.

Suddenly Sebastian stopped in his tracks, he hadn't actually seen his Fancy today. What if he was skipping out today, or perhaps, reassinging himself back to Mckingley, and heading back home. Then he'd be the one stuck with these lame-ass opera tickets. No, it didn't seem like Kurt, he was too proud to make such a rash decision. From what Sebastian knew, it had to take something traumatizing to make Kurt back off. Then again, the relationship with the hobbit had been pretty intense. And for Blaine to pull such a dick move.

Suddenly he heard sniffling coming from a nearby men's room. Jeff did have a cold this morning, but this sounded more... desperate. He heard some water running, followed by a click from the door, and before him appeared the form that was His Fancy. ''Hey, your ex..'' he stopped as he spotted Kurt's look. He had been crying, the evidence was obvious! The blotched up face, the eyeliner or mascara, whatever junk he used, had run over his cheeks, leaving a horror alike face. ''What about that cheating being?'' Kurt spatted, ''You can gave him if you must. Enjoy your infamous one night stands with him, I know that's what you are after.'' Kurt sounded somewhere inbetween upset, and uncaring.

''I...I... He wanted you to have these.'' Sebastian said, though they never had been friends, Kurt didn't deserve this kind of shit. He held up the tickets, hoping Kurt would take them. ''Oh, the opera we booked. He can have them, or you if you want them. If you'd ask me, I'm fine with them being thrown into a garbage can.'' Kurt said. ''I don't think so. You were so giddy when you recieved them, you should go there. Show Blaine you are better off without him, and spoil yourself. Surely, there is someone you can go with.'' Sebastian replied.

''Not really.'' Kurt said, wiping his cheeks. ''Carole and dad don't like the opera. Finn is most likely deadly allergic to anything that has to do with culture, and Sam is spending his time with Mercedes. Jeff spends his time sucking Nick's face, and same goes the other way around. And I'm not going with Blaine for obvious reasons.'' Kurt listed his options. And Sebastian knew the only other option he was thinking off was Rachel, and she was annoying as hell.

''Can I go with you? You need to go there.'' Sebastian said, Kurt could use the distraction better then anyone. However, Kurt himself was shocked. ''Excuse me?'' he said with a high pitched voice. ''You hate me.'' he added. ''I never said that.'' Sebastian replied. ''You nearly melted my face with a carbonite slushie and called me horrible names. This makes no sense whatsoever.'' Kurt ranted.

''That was an awful prank, and I'm man enough to say I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you, I'll repay the tickets and buy your dinner. Come on, Kurt, show Blaine what you are made off.'' Sebastian said. ''You are making it sound an awful lot like a date. Are you trying to add me to your awful list, because if you are-'' Sebastian interupted him mid-sentence, ''No, I genuinly want up for making you feel unwelcome and trying to snatch you ex as my boy toy back then. I'm glad I didn't, and I know it was unfair to you. I'm still human, Kurt.'' Sebastian said.

''This doesn't sound like you. I'm still having my doubts.'' Kurt told him. ''You are right, I usually don't ask this stuff. You'll clean your cheeks, and you'll join me for dinner and the opera.'' Sebastian told Kurt, handing him a handkerchief, leaving the elfin boy baffled as he walked off. Later that evening, Kurt found himself anxious as he waited for Sebastian to come and pick him up from the Hummel-Hudson household. Fortunately, Burt was out with Carole, so no drama there yet, the elder Hummel had grown even more protective of Kurt when he heard about what Blaine had done to him. But the mere idea of going out with Sebastian, it was foreign to Kurt.

''Wow, you look even more dressed up then usually!'' he heard a familiar voice say. He turned to see Sam dressed in a shirt and boxers. ''Comfortable, I see. I thought you were out with 'Cedes.'' Kurt said. ''She went to a Beyonce concert with Tina and Quinn. I'm using this as gaming time.'' Sam explained. ''Of course, didn't expect anything else from our household nerd.'' Kurt said, a soft tone in his voice. Sam was adorable, Mercedes was one lucky girl.

''But, you aren't going out with Blaine. Not after what he did, right? I mean, that jerk doesn't deserve another chance.'' Sam said, eyeing Kurt's attire. ''No, absolutely not. It came as quite a surprise, but Sebastian is getting me dinner, and joining me to the Opera. Out of all odd's.'' Kurt said. ''That sounds good.'' Sam seemed to approve. ''Has the world snapped, or have I gone insane. He tried to make life miserable, my life to be specific, and perhaps those of several others.'' Kurt said.

''And yet, you're going. Is it a date, or just going somewhere to distract you. Either way, it'll do you good.'' Kurt considered this for a while. ''Honestly, I'm confused to what his intentions are.'' he eventually told Sam. ''Then allow him to surprise you, and see where it goes. Perhaps a friendship or someone who really like you. And if it goes bad, call me and I'll kick his ass.'' Sam told him, just before the doorbell wrong. ''Put on some pants if you have to come and save me.'' Kurt said, heading towards the door.

''Have fun, and don't do things I wouldn't do.'' Sam teased. Kurt rolled his eyes before opening the door. 'Woah, I may not be his biggest fan, but he sure does look good, Handsome.' Kurt corrected himself. ''Are you ready? The opera is waiting for us.'' Sebastian said. Kurt could only nod, as Sebastian took his hand, and led him towards his car. Kurt faintly spotted Sam watching them as they left.

The ride towards the opera was a silent one. Kurt, silently trying to figure out what was going on, and Sebastian was focused on the road. Eventually they got there, and Sebastian parked the car. ''How about dinner?'' Kurt asked confused, the play lasted three and an half hours, surely they woulnd't eat afterwards. They'd starve. ''Of course not, that would be awful. We'll be in here for hours. No, there is a dinner oppertunity at the same building. It's decent food, and closeby so we can't be late for the opera, and I called in earlier today, there were plenty of seats left.'' Sebastian explained.

''It's also really expensive. I need to save some money for the newest-'' ''I said I would pay, so I'm going to.'' Sebastian said. 'Is this guy for real?' Kurt wondered. ''Come, we should get something to eat before it's too late.'' Sebastian said, unbuckling his seat belt. They headed in, and Kurt stared at the scenery in awe. It was huge, and the royal red carpet matched the golden chandeliers and the marmer walls, and being here reminded why he had wanted to go here so badly in the first place.

Sebastian smiled as he watched the brunette enjoying the scenery. Then out of the blue, someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to see Jeff and Nick, both offering him an equally ridiculous grin, even though Nick seemed more innocent. '''Huh, Sebastian Smythe is going to an opera. What poor fool are you going to have se- Oopmfh.'' Jeff elbowed Nick's stomach so that he wouldn't finish his sentence.

''You are here with him, aren't you?'' Jeff asked, having spotted Kurt before, who still hadn't noticed their presence. ''Could it be, that this is a date?'' he asked, smirking, as far as Jeff's cute smile could be considered a smirk. ''Don't you two have someone else to bother?'' Sebastian asked. ''We are here because, well, Blaine and Kurt were going, so Jeff really wanted to go too, so I bought us those tickets.'' Nick explained.

''Man, you're whipped.'' Sebastian said, before turning to Jeff, ''You planned for this to happen, didn't you?'' he asked the blonde, he was sure that Jeff was more then just a sweet face. ''I didn't expect a double date with my favourite couple, aside from us, but I must say that I am pleasently surprised.'' he said, before heading to Kurt, to greet the bruenette cheerfully. Nick blinked a few times, not quite understanding what was going on.

''Keep your boyfriend on a leash, will you.'' Sebastian said, watching as Kurt and Jeff talked. Nick could only nod, still trying to understand what just happened. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Kurt greeted him as well. '' I didn't expect you two here, what a surprise.'' he said. ''Yeah, we didn't know either.'' Jeff added with an innocent smile, and Sebastian didn't neglect to shake his head in disbelieve. Jeff had this all planned out, in retrospect he should have never told the blond about his feelings for Kurt.

''We are going to grab some dinner here.'' Kurt mentioned. ''Mind if we join in? I'm really thirsty, a cup of tea should do.'' Jeff said. ''I don't mind, do you?'' Kurt asked Sebastian. ''As long as they pay for themselves, I could care less.'' Sebastian said, though he did mind it a bit, he had looked forward to spending some alone time with Kurt. ''Why don't you and Nick go ahead and fetch us a table. Jeff and I will bring our coats to the cloakroom.'' Sebastian said.

Kurt shrugged before handing his coat to Sebastian, giving some warning about some expensive brand, and that he ought to take care of it, or else, before heading towards the table along with Nick. ''What are you doing here for real?'' Sebastian demanded to know. ''Putting the coats away. You know, you're getting whipped yourself, even thought you aren't dating him yet. When we ordered those tickets, Kurt was still going with Blaine. I wanted to protect Kurt from that fate, of being alone here with that scumbag, you know just in case. But getting to play cupid for you and Kurt. This is even better than anticipated.'' Jeff said, as they made their way towards the cloakroom.

''Shut up, we're here as friends, that's all.'' A red, and embarressed Sebstian said. ''Sure you are.'' Jeff said, neglecting to roll his eyes. He handed the coats to a girl behind the counter, who gave him a number in return, bidding them an enjoyable evening. ''What are you even saying.'' Sebastian hissed as they headed towards the others. Sure he knew what Jeff meant, but Kurt didn't see him like that at all.

''I'm saying this is a date, and you need to confess. What if someone else steals him away, and this time he ends up with a decent man, rather then his last boyfriend. Make it work, or Nick and I will bug you for the rest of your Kurtless life.'' Jeff replied. ''How comes Nick thinks you are sweet and oblivious? Are you acting that well?'' Sebastian asked. ''I try. But if you don't make this work, then I'll-'' ''Yeah, yeah, I understand.'' Sebastian replied, as he spotted their (significant) others.

''I'm sorry it took so long.'' Jeff said, before pecking Nick's cheek, proceeding to take place next to Kurt, so he could sit across from Nick. Both Nick and Kurt blushed at the public display of affection. Sebastian rolled his eyes, as he took the seat next to Nick, not minding the fact that he sat across from Kurt. Kurt smiled as he said, ''I'm glad you took me here. You were right, I really did need to get out, rather then being sad and spending my days alone.'' Sebastian nodded, ''I was actually aiming..'' he stopped mid-sentence, before adding, ''To cheer you up.'' 'To bring you on a date.' he finished in his mind.

''What a strange word choice.'' Nick said innocently, whereas Jeff commented, ''You know we should call you Sebastian Smitten.'' The others didn't get it, whereas Sebastian just glared daggers at Jeff for his comment. (OMG, I'm going to skip a dinner scene, that's a first.)

Kurt had to admit that he was pleasently surprised until now. Just like Sebastian had said, he had paid for the dinner, which had been oh-so delicious, and most likely expensive. And even though it wasn't to be expected, Jeff's and Nick's presence was a great addition. It was the most fun double dat- 'Hold on, this isn't a date, is it?' he wondered, before shaking his head.

Of course this wasn't a date! Sebastian Smythe doesn't do dates, he's all about one night stands. He looked Sebastian, who seemed quite content, overlooking the check once more. ''Ready to go?'' he asked. Kurt was sure his cheeks were scarlet by now, why was this is so nerve-wrecking? ''Kurt, are you okay?'' Sebastian asked, as Kurt had remained staring, rather then replying instead, like he usually would do. ''Ah, ehr, yeah, 'M fine.'' he muttered. ''Were you thinking about Blaine?'' Nick asked. ''No, absolutely not. I just had some weird thoughts. Let's go.'' Kurt said. As they headed towards the seats of the Opera, Jeff smirked and said, and whispered, ''Perhaps it's time to, oh I don't know, bust a move.'' Sebastian just rolled his eyes as a reply.

Soon enough the opera had started, and Sebastian admitted that the decor and the character casting had been done pretty well. The play itself was enjoyable, but not quite as entertaining as it was to watch Kurt enjoy himself. He did the right thing by bringing Kurt here, if only it was to distract the boy from all that drama.

Kurt was having the time of his life, the opera version of Wicked was amazing, just as great as he had hoped. And he thought he'd be missing Blaine, but his companion was far more great, even more of a gentleman then Blaine had ever been. He wouldn't mind spending more time with Sebastian if it was like this all the time. But, would it be like this all the time? Would it be worth the risk? He wondered, Sebastian did try to give a hard time up until now? What if it was a cruel joke once more, claiming to have scored Blaine once this was all over with.

Oh, great, he didn't want this opera to end, but for now a more negative reason then before. Losing Sebastian to Blaine stung more then he wanted to think about, and to think he always expected to be the other way around. That seemed just silly now. The more the end drew nearer, the worse he felt. And somehow, Sebastian noticed his change in mood. He took the liberty of moving closer as he whispered, ''Something wrong? Don't you like it?''

''I love it.'' Kurt softly replied. ''Then what is with the sour look?'' Sebastian whispered. ''To be honest, I want to know your intentions with this. What is this all about, why are you taking me here? Are you making a fool of me?'' Kurt sounded hurt. ''What, no, that's not I'm trying to achieve.'' Sebastian nearly exclaimed, making sure to keep his voice down enough to not disturb the opera, or Jeff and Nick for that matter.

''Then what are you pulling here?'' Kurt asked, and Sebastian wasn't sure if he should confess or not. ''I am trying to be nice.'' Sebastian whispered. ''How can I believe that, after all you pulled, how can I- Mmmph.'' Suddenly Sebastian kissed Kurt. ''I love you, Kurt.'' he whispered, after a kiss. ''Oh...'' Kurt whispered dumbfounded. Sebastian smirked, albeit a bit confused at Kurt's reaction. ''Does this mean you are rejecting me? I totally understand, but I want to be sure.''

Kurt smiled. ''You know, you are my Fiyero.'' he replied. ''As long as you remain my Elphaba.'' Sebastian said. By the time the musical ended, Jeff was happier then before. Why, you ask? Because his favorite couple, was now an actual couple.

The end.


End file.
